three of a kind redeux
by the eternal newbie
Summary: I have a good beta reader now, Redmarshin, so lets try this again: a strange hunter is sighted on a mission, only to apparently show up later working with a vampire both times they make a fool of her.
1. Chapter 1

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or any concept here-in

Chapter One:

The house was a relatively big one beside one of the main thoroughfares into London, and it was infested with ghouls. These cannibalistic once-human creatures had been wandering around attacking civilians, pets, and causing general mayhem. For this reason, the Hellsing organization had been called to deal with this problem directly at the source, the vampire or vampires that had created them...

As the APC rolled through the darkness towards the target, inside Seras Victoria sat thinking about her job, her un-life, the conflicts and complications thereof, and about whether or not the newbies would come through on first mission, or tank it, freak out and end the mission badly. The last she doubted, the rookies seemed fine. They certainly took to working with her well enough.

The APC coasted to a stop on the lawn just outside of the front door, Seras opened the hatch and jumped out followed by the rest of her detachment.

"Team one," she began, returning to the hatch to retrieve her rifle from its rack on the ceiling, "split into groups of two, set up a perimeter and if it isn't alive, and isn't me, kill it. Team two," she put the weapon down and reached back for a box of rounds, "go around and secure the rear. As for you team three, you follow me through the front."

Team three had her newest member and needed the shock effect of a ghoul filled room to put polish on their training. Seras waited while the teams got their positions, looking at the front door of the house and remembered the day in her police training when she had broken her foot. How the instructor had set up a door frame and asked for volunteers to kick it in. No-one had succeeded; they didn't think to look behind it at the rather effective barricade.

"NEVER try to kick in a door" he had said all those years ago. When the signal came over the radio that all was in readiness, she walked up to the door, kicked it in and ran into...

...an empty room. That is to say that there was furniture and some bloodstains and in place of the ghouls she had expected there were only piles of dust. The team behind her surged though and started its clockwork sweep of the first floor. As Seras walked through the room towards the stairs to clear the second floor, the sound of a struggle wafted down the stairs to her vampiric ears, just as an inhuman scream of terror rang out. Seras ran up the stairs and down the hall towards were she heard the sound of a calm male voice.

"...Sure to catch you sooner or later. Who's the next?" Then the sound of another in a quivery female tone.

"You killed him you just came in here and killed him!" The sound of soft slow footsteps and the male voice followed.

"You have drunk the blood of men, of women, and worst of all, children, you cannot be saved." While all of this was happening, Seras had been creeping up to the door. She soon reached it to see a female vampire cowering in a corner with a tall figure clothed in dark green battle camouflage walking towards her with a knife in his hand. She looked at him, his eyes glowing a faint red in the shadowy darkness.

"W-w-what are you?!" She whispered out in horror. He lunged forward and swung the knife. The vampire screamed as two small objects fell from her; however Seras didn't see what they were.

"But one of three who rid the world of monsters," was all he said and with one thrust of the knife he held turned the vampire into a pile of dust. He reached down, picked up the objects, and put them in his pocket. Seras watched as the man moved off to the side, and out of her line of sight. She walked in, looking in the direction he had gone and right into...

...an empty wall. She had a split second to register this before a hand grabbed her by the neck and shoulder and she was thrown bodily into the wall behind her, landing in a heap. She stood up in time to be grabbed by the neck again and feel the sharp point of a knife resting just to the right of her sternum. Seras looked at her attacker in the face and froze.

He had the face of a boy eighteen at most, handsome, if ordinary in every respect except for his eyes which were an almost unnaturally dark, translucent green. He spoke in a calm, almost flat voice.

"The blade is coated in silver and has been dipped in a pool of holy water just this afternoon. Now answer this question and you might live. Why shouldn't I kill you?" Seras tried to concentrate, but his expression seemed to say 'I'll know the truth when we hear it,' so Seras decided to pick the obvious and truthful answer

"I...haven't killed...anyone."

As if on cue, team three's rookies burst in saw their commander's state of affairs, aimed their weapons and yelled, "FREEZE!!"

"I haven't moved. If you want your CO back then you won't fire," said the boy without looking away from her face then he smiled and whispered, "you passed," to her while putting his knife away. "Sorry about this," his free hand grabbed her shoulder, and Seras's world went black...

... On the other hand, William was enjoying himself. It was his first mission and not a shot was flying at him, which was all the better. Since team three had cleared all of the rooms of the first floor and the building had no basement, he'd start the sweep of the second floor and so with hopes of earning points with the boss for initiative, he took Farkas with him to start clearing the upstairs. This resulted instead in intercepting the thrown body of that selfsame boss, with his face. His last thoughts before waking up later in the manor health ward were…

"The helmet-cam footage from this will be awesome…"

When Seras woke up, she was lying on top of the unlucky two, one was struggling to get out from underneath her while trying to spare her dignity and not look up the ridiculous skirt Hellsing had equipped her as combat uniform. The other was totally unconscious. Seras quickly stood up and helped the other to his feet.

"Who was that?" asked the conscious soldier.

"I have no idea, were did he go?"

"He ran down the hall and jumped out through the window, I heard gunshots." In the end, the perimeter team hadn't captured him.

The order for the clean-up was given and the mission was completed successfully, apart from pretty much most of the work being mysteriously done for them. Seras gave the men their remaining orders and all teams headed back to base.

On the hour long drive back Seras compiled all the data that she could from helmet cameras and from descriptions of all involved personnel. However, all of their descriptions were vague. The overall summarization from the men was the same.

"...It was almost like we couldn't see him." The only other thing in common with their descriptions was that his eyes that glowed like cat eyes.

Seras dreaded making her report to Integra and her fears were warranted. Seras recalled the cutting tone Integra made as she dismissed her.

"He is to be treated as an armed and dangerous curiosity. Make every attempt to capture which doesn't compromise your primary objective. Now leave, I have to write this up for a report for the next table meeting."

Seras slowly headed back down to the dungeons, went to her room took a shower, dressed for 'bed' and laid down in her coffin with the lights turned low and a book she was almost finished with...

The next evening she woke to her usual packet of blood. Although this morning there was a large envelope next to the ice bucket with a note card resting on it. She bit into the packet and picked up the card, in perfect handwriting were the words,

'_This was delivered today by Air Mail and I assume it is addressed to you. Also, Sir Integra would like to speak with you after you open it -Walter C. Dolneaz_'

On the envelope the address line held a description:

'To the young red eyed lady with the big gun, The Tourist.'

There was no return address anywhere on the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a single sheet of paper. On one side was a sketched portrait of her leaning against a wall smiling at the artist one fang exposed and on the other was a blurred sketch of the young man from last night and a short message.

'_Sorry for the tossup yesterday, didn't know you hunted. A meeting under less hostile conditions would have been more pleasant, but if you could get your men to not shoot at me that would be nice too, sincerely The Tourist_.'

Seras got dressed, folded the piece of paper up, put it into her pocket and left for her meeting with Integra. When she arrived at the office door she noticed a small trailing stain in the carpet leading down the hall. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter, it came almost immediately.

"Come in," answered Integra. Seras walked in the door and took in the sight of Integra's cigar lit, standing looking down at a sketch on her table with fury. So scary was this to Seras that she almost didn't notice the lawn-mower dripping petrol on the floor. It was dripping gas because it had a javelin with the engraved words 'Air Mail' stabbed solidly through it.

A/N: Hoped ya'll enjoyed it, so should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or any concept here-in

Chapter Two:

The square was crowded, even at night it was well lit. Seras wandered through the tourists admiring the fountains, the tourists admiring the monument, and in some cases tourists admiring her. She had been wandering around partly on the off chance that she'd see her as yet unnamed assailant of two nights ago and partly because she hadn't been on a visit to the grand gallery in years.

Currently she was standing facing the column and its flanking fountains when a camera flashed and two red eyes were highlighted out of the darkness, a vampire was out looking for a meal no doubt. She started towards where the flash of eyes was. By the time she reached were they had been and had looked for a fair time, she decided that they must have gotten away or hidden or something. Then came another flash, looking at the source she saw the vampire taking a picture for a group of Japanese women in front of the fountain. She waded over to him while he took the pictures. She had almost reached him when he handed the camera back to the tourists, turned around, and saw her. She saw recognition in his face then he turned and ran bumping into people with loud 'excuse me's'.

Seras followed him as fast as she could. She almost lost him when he got to the street and started to sprint west, but where he could sprint so could she. As she passed a pair of tourists she heard them clapping and speaking German to each other while she ran, ignoring them Seras withdrew her cell phone from its pocket and started to dial.

"Hello Seras, what seems to be the emergency?" Answered Walter's voice from the phone's speaker.

"Walter, I'm in pursuit of a vampire heading north on Regent away from Trafalgar. Request backup."

"On its way Miss Victoria, keep the phone connected to track any changes in course."

"Got it, later," and she put the phone back into her pocket. Just then the vampire turned left down an empty street. He was fast but not fast enough. She caught him in Hyde Park. She gave him a bruising tackle that took them both to the ground. She had her backup pistol in hand and ready when she heard the dull click of a much larger gun.

"If you kill my friend, vampire, I'll kill you." Seras looked up into a pair of brown eyes, human eyes, in a familiar face.

"But he's a vampire," she said, as if it explained everything.

"And so are you, now get off him put your hands behind your head and let us leave. We have done nothing wrong, besides," and he broke off into an impish smile "another friend of mine said to say hello." The male vampire got up and ran behind the boy as if for cover.

"Go back to the hotel and stay there until I get back," ordered the boy. The vampire took off like the proverbial bat out of hell.

"Now, how did you like the portrait?" Lying face down on the ground at gunpoint and being asked about such a thing has got to have an adverse effect on someone's nerves. This was no different with Seras. For a second she didn't say anything then she answered.

"I like it, I guess."

"And how did the blond lady like hers?" Seras almost laughed.

"Either it was unflattering or embarrassing because she ripped it up."

All he said was, "That's too bad, Greeney said he'd spent the better part of an hour with a telescope making that one," he stopped, walked forward, said "sorry," and reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello, how much of that did you hear?" Seras heard Walters's angry voice answer,

"Now listen here you vampiric hooligan-"

"I'm not a vampire good sir nor do I mean any direct harm to your agent, but she was attacking my friend and I had to stop it, goodbye," and he disconnected the phone. While all of this had transpired his pistol hadn't wavered more than a centimeter. He put the cell phone down and reached into his pocket Seras felt him put something on her back.

"This dish is full of holy water and if you move too much it will spill on you, I know that the phone has a tracker in it and that a team is probably on the way just wait there for them. In the mean time I must be off, have a nice evening," and with that he holstered his pistol and ran, faster than Seras could have managed in the opposite direction of the vampire. She tried moving once to reach the little glass dish on her back but it wobbled dangerously when she did. So she waited, thinking about all the nasty things she would do to the little brat until the APC arrived.

By the time Seras was standing in front of Integra's desk she was even more upset at the kid who, it seemed, enjoyed fooling with people.

"So," began Integra, "when the APC arrived, they found you lying face down on the ground with this thing," she gestured to the still wobbling 'dish' the boy had left on Seras It wasn't a dish so much as convex glass plate with a counterweight sticking out of it to give the impression of being filled with fluid, what's more, engraved on the weight were the words 'got you, sucker!' "On your back, and you told them to be careful that it was full of holy water." Seras had never seen Sir Integra smile, much less laugh, she saw both. Seras was about to join in when the laughter abruptly cut off.

"If the result of this is another javelin, a piece of gardening equipment, or drawing of me in the privacy of my own chambers, I will have you demoted and taking orders from your second in command. Now leave, I won't bother reporting this to the table like the last anomaly."

Knowing she was now dismissed, Seras left the room imagining the things Integra would have liked to do to the so called Artist.

As Seras was walking down the hallway she heard a sudden burst of laughter come from the Rec-room and so she walked in to see her troops gathered around one of the computers all of them were laughing and slapping each other's backs. Seras decided that whatever they were looking at would also cheer her up. She walked up silently just as someone yelled, "play it again!" Everyone quieted down and looked at the screen she stood up on a table to see what it could be.

Just as she did she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Hello soldiers of what I assume is the Hellsing Organization. As you might or might not be aware your vampire lady has been having some trouble," someone moved and she saw the screen, it appeared to have a crudely animated face speaking the words but then the image switched to a rather rude sketch she hadn't seen before, that is to say, until she realized it was her, in a string bikini. There was a sound of a person clearing their throat.

"Now then," it was the boy's voice. "This may differ from the last time you watched this recording but," at this point all of the soldiers were somewhat confused at this apparent aberration none the less the tape continued. "Look behind you." As a whole, all of the soldiers turned to look behind them, and up into Seras' blush reddened face. The recording continued.

"Now that that is out of the way, I have hacked into all of your personal files and erased them, with the sole exception of all of your pornographic material which will begin looping through all the computer screens with a name tag of who had what, in Three," the room was filled with panic as the soldiers started running to their personal computers and started the disconnection and shutting them down.

"Two, shutting down the power to your laptops won't stop it," said the voice calmly, this caused an anguished grown from the assembled troops who had all stopped to stare at the video which had changed back to the face.

"One," said the video before the remaining computer screens went black, flashed white then started to scroll the words, _'ha, you fell for it didn't you,'_ after the soldiers started breathing again, stopped praying, and the outbursts of rage died down the message stopped scrolling and disappeared, replaced now by the words, '_this only happened on one computer'_...

...Integra had just finished, saved, and backed up the financial reports for those earnings the Hellsing family earned not involving vampires, when a voice came from her monitor speakers.

"Sir Hellsing, you really didn't like the sketch? That hurt my friend's feelings; he put a good hour into it. That and all of your troops now know about it, if not what it looks like. This is a recording saying 'enjoy your wiped files' bye." the screen flashed to a sketch of a grinning face

In the barracks Seras only faintly heard the screaming from the other end of the house, she didn't notice because she was too busy browbeating her soldiers whose only response was that they had all gotten a message that popped up on their screen saying that a particular computer had a special video for them.

"Hey," said one of the other soldiers, "my computer still has everything."

"Mine too," said another. Eventually all of the soldiers checked and confirmed that their personal files had in fact not been deleted. Then the announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention active duty Hellsing members. We have an emergency infestation north of London. All assigned troops report to briefing room for specifics." The active troops all left the room with Seras along with all the troops who were 'On call' for the evening and headed to the armory to load up and then to the group briefing room for the particulars.

When Seras arrived the standard floor plan was displayed of their target, joy of joys it was a four story building underneath and in front of the projected image stood Integra, Alucard, and Walter who was addressing the crowd of troops.

"...large scale infestation containing no less than five vampires, use all precautions no groups smaller than three. Report every fifteen minutes over the radio to your base vehicle. There are an estimated two hundred ghouls in the area wandering the forest. Expect heavy resistance. It is also suspected that at least three of the vampires are FREAKS so stay on your guard even after the targets have been terminated. Furthermore, as a secondary objective if any of you see this man," the picture shifted to the sketch of the boy. "Detain him. Any questions?" One hand raised and asked the inevitable question.

"What was the building before?" Integra stepped forward to answer "It was an orphanage." That answer seemed to silence the entire room, no one liked orphanage work, it had the highest level of post mission suicides.

Seras was even less thrilled to learn that Alucard wouldn't be accompanying them on the mission but he had to remain in the manor in case of attack. But then not all of her mano-a-vampire missions could be embarrassments, surely not.

When she returned to her office Integra Looked at the grinning face on her screen, the emergency call had stopped Walter from removing it yet. On the screen were the words

'That was funny you turned red, then blue then purple in less than a minute. For that entertainment I have returned all saved data. But that report on my friend and I is gone.'

Integra turned and gave her offices window a renaissance era English hand gesture.

With a light click from the speakers the message changed 'Well that's mature.'

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or any concept here-in

Chapter Three:

The APC's stopped about a kilometer up the road from the orphanage. In this case the pre-assigned team commanders took charge of their respective units for the forest hike required for a good sweep for ghouls. When everybody was good and ready they left one team on a patrol to the left of the road, the other to the right, and Seras and her team down the center complete with the rookie who she had knocked out two days ago only tonight. He carried the 'body bag', this was not because anyone was expected to die, it was just in case the sun came up before the mission was over, to transfer her to her APC. About half way up the road they encountered about fifty ghouls, the troops made short work of them and they continued on.

When they reached the front door the team spread out in a prearranged pattern to sweep for ghouls, while Seras went inside and started searching for her targets when suddenly, she heard a scream cut short by a loud 'crack' sound. She ran down the hallway toward the sound stopping on her way at a door when she heard children's voices coming out of it.

"Shhhh, settle down like the man said if we stay hidden until he gets back he'll lead us out." Seras walked up silently to the door and tried the knob, it turned but the door must have been barricaded from the inside. She knocked instead of kicking in the door, there was a muffled and excited sound then the question,

"What color are your eyes?" Thinking this an odd request Seras still answered.

"Blue," there was a chocked sound along with the shuffling sound of furniture

"That's the wrong answer, go away," then a voice spoke from behind her.

"They won't open it until my brother in arms returns." Seras whirled around to see who said that only to look into the face of a sketch stuck to the wall with a push pin. Just then another scream ripped through the night and was cut off. Seras ran towards the stairs and up to find a pile of dust with a small silver bullet nestled in the top. She heard a low moan further down the hall she ran up to the open door and stopped as a bleeding half recognizable form flew out the door and smashed into the wall followed more sedately by a figure dressed in black.

"Sp-sp-spare me, please, please," said the vampire around shattered and bleeding teeth.

"Please?" questioned the figure in black; his tone was cold enough to chill even Seras. "Why would I spare a person whom I first saw with a child in one hand and another in his teeth, a person who would probably not give me that mercy?" he reached down and gripped the vampire by the throat.

"Because you're human," rasped the vampire.

"Wrong," stated the boy and with a crunch, punched the vampire in the face breaking its nose. He dropped the vampire pulled out a small handgun and put one bullet into the vampires face, it turned to dust. The figure turned and as he did said, "Greetings, Seras Victoria." When he was looking at her she found that he looked exactly like both the boy in the park and the one in green, except that he had totally black eyes with no white at all. Since this seemed to prompt a response Seras said "I suppose that your friend Greeney told you about me."

"In a manner of sorts, and I must apologize for my associates actions earlier tonight," said the black suited man. He turned and walked back into the room where she heard the words,

"Come on girl, come out from under the bed, the monsters gone, I made him leave." Seras walked up and saw the man coaxing a child of about six out from underneath a bed. He got her standing but when she took a step she faltered. He caught her and picked her up and started walking toward the door until the child looked in Seras direction and began to scream.

"Monsters!" and tried to struggle loose of his grip. Seras didn't realize the ghouls were there until the first had grabbed her shirt from behind. She turned and looked down at about a half dozen ghoulish children, she stopped, this was wrong somehow this shouldn't happen to a child. But it had and more were coming from both ends of the hallway. Suddenly she heard a volley of loud 'BANG's and most of the children fell as the characteristic piles of dust.

"Don't think about what they were or could have been, know what they are now and destroy them," said a voice. Looking up the hall Seras saw a procession led by the brown eyed boy from before and consisting mostly of children and one adult when Seras recognized the vampire from the square carrying no less than three infants. Seras instantly trained her weapon on his heart and immediately two voices spoke out in exact sync.

"If you shoot the following things will happen. One, I'll shoot you. Two, my friend will shoot you. Three, and worst of all you will kill the baby strapped to his back." Seras lowered her weapon.

The vampire grinned and said, "Hello."

The dark clad one walked out with his human cargo and asked, "How many?"

"One," he replied.

"Ha! Beat you again, two. Mind if I add one to your caravan?" the dark clad one asked.

"Not at all, can she walk?"

"With help." He put the child on its feet and walked it over to the vampire. "Now hold on to this man's hand and he'll take you were you can be safe." He spoke to the child who nodded her head in understanding. The parade passed down the hall, towards the stairs.

"This almost feels like my job's being done for me," said Seras to break the tension.

"Your job?" Snarled a voice behind her that made Seras' skin crawl. "I've been killing monsters since before you were born." Seras knew that Irish accent filled with hatred. She turned and saw none other than Alexander Anderson walking down the stairs that she had climbed up only seconds before. Seras started backing away down the hallway towards the children and their guardians. By this time Anderson had withdrawn a pair of his deadly bayonets.

"You won't get away this time monster," he hadn't even looked at the children or the three strangers until the brown eyed one walked in front of Seras.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the notorious Alexander Anderson. The Vatican's trained attack dog. I've got something here for you he reached into the side his vest and pulled out another of Anderson's blessed blades. "This is the blade that killed my friend Andrea Sugars, she ran a Day-care centre, contributed to the community, and because she was a vampire you killed her even though she had never threatened so much as a fly." Anderson had stopped by this point and was devoting his full attention to the boy.

"This is not of your concern orphan, all monsters should be destroyed." The boy took another step towards Anderson.

"You seem to be laboring under false assumptions, paladin." He said 'paladin' as if it were coated in slime. While this was happening the black eyed one walked up to Seras.

"Follow John and the children, collect the others from downstairs and escape. Then let him escape." Seras decided that she was better off leaving them to deal with Anderson and followed the vampire downstairs. The black eyed boy walked up beside his friend who was now taunting the paladin.

"...the psychological trauma from your murder of Ms. Sugars still haunts at least ten of the children present at the time." But Anderson had had enough.

"Will you just shut up, I have a job to do and your getting in my way," Anderson still hadn't gotten it through his skull that the boy wasn't a crazy orphan spouting nonsense, besides he never learned the names of his targets and he had killed no less than four, or was it five, vampires who had been posing as day-care professionals, he couldn't remember.

Alexander felt a stabbing pain in his lower torso all of a sudden and looked down at, the bayonet, which was embedded dead center in his liver.

"Stop assuming that we are silly children or we'll make you regret it." Alexander pulled the bayonet out of his liver and dropped it at his side to land point down in the ground beside him.

"You'll pay for that heathen!" Anderson said regenerating the hole in is midriff.

"Oh joy a regenerating paladin. How long has it been since we let loose around one of these?" asked the brown eyed one.

"About, three and a half years," the black eyed one replied.

"Well then, this will be refreshing." With that brief exchange the two charged the paladin.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or any concept here-in

Chapter Four:

Seras followed 'John' the vampire down the stairs and down the hall towards the room were the children had asked the question.

He stopped and knocked, a scared little voice questioned, "What color are your eyes?"

To which he immediately responded, "red, now open up, we're leaving," She heard the shuffling sound from behind the door and watched as it opened and a small child reluctantly carrying a shotgun walked out followed by about twenty others. They all looked scared, and they all looked at the vampire with awe and admiration. It wasn't the admiration of those brainwashed by a vampire but honest admiration, these children looked at him like a savior.

When all thirty-six of them had been accounted for, Seras was carrying three of her own when a familiar fluttering of paper filled the halls and a cloud of documents flew through the air and stuck themselves to the walls with pins.

"...And now to finish my business here and kill you two," called out Anderson as walked down the hall. Seras was surprised to see he had one arm cut off and was holding it in his teeth; it still gripped its bayonet which was dripping blood. Behind her John began whispering to the children.

"OK kids this is where I need your help, see those papers stuck to the walls? I can't touch them but you can, go to that door and pull as many off of it as you can, got it?" They must have nodded because Seras didn't hear a response other than the pattering of feet and the ripping of papers.

"Your little brainwashed slaves won't get the way clear fast enough to save you vampires," stated Anderson around a mouth-full of priest robe.

"Says who?" Asked a voice behind Anderson who was suddenly kicked aside by the green eyed boy. "Oh and Paladin, you didn't kill my friends just a second ago, they can't be killed by your weapons, and neither can I." With that he got another kick into the paladin's head as the other two walked into the room from the stairway, the one in black in the act of pulling a bayonet out of his chest in a way that reminded Seras so much of her master that she almost laughed.

At that point one of the smaller children ran up and started pulling on both vampires shirts when she had Seras and John's attention, she pointed at the door which was totally clear. She walked up to them and shoved them off their hinges and into a very startled soldier.

His partners took no time in assessing the situation they both pointed their guns toward the child festooned to John. When they saw the children grouped around him though, they lowered their weapons and looked to their commander.

"Don't shoot him." As if to emphasize, Seras's point, the little girl who had been holding on to the vampires elbow run up and kicked them both in the shins and ran back to and behind her rescuer.

"Ouch!" said one.

"Why I ought a..." said the other.

"You ought not," said a trio of voices from behind her. Seras turned to see the three walking out the doors all holding their weapons. "And furthermore we would suggest that you safe and clear your weapons before we take them from you and do it ourselves." The soldiers did what any sane person would do when faced with a trio of ready, armed individuals, exactly what they had been asked. The brown eyed one suddenly seemed to fade out of existence then snap back with a 'phut' noise.

"Damn, I'm timing out I vote myself to go get the car." At this point Seras seemed to snap out of her silence.

"Hey you can't leave. I have to bring you back to my superior. She wants to uh, talk, with you."

Greeney fielded this statement by saying, "lady if he doesn't get the car and its cargo here fast enough, he'll cease to exist and so will I in an hour or so." They stayed there a good minutes listening to the sporadic gunfire waiting.

The silence ended when Seras's troops were about half-way through their scheduled headcount Seras heard the APC commander yell.

"What the bloody hell is that?" This was followed by a crash that could be heard in the distance as well as over the radio.

"Attention all units, an unidentified vehicle has entered the theater of operations described as a modified van, white in color. Engage as hostile."

"Just a few minutes John, and you can leave all of these hunters and go back to the hotel," said the as yet unnamed boy in black.

"I can hardly wait," said the vampire.

A pair of heavy weapons opened up and the radio declared, "Contact! We have contact and are engaging!"

Seras looked in that direction and saw two things; one was a truly beaten up van, and the other was the predawn light in the sky behind it. The van stopped and a new person jumped out he also looked like the others except that his face was marred by acne and he didn't move with the certainty the others did. What he did have was a large assault rifle in his hands.

"OK, John go to the back disentangle those children and get in."

"Sure thing boss," said the vampire, but the boy was already talking again.

"Stealth, Strength get in." With that the two behind Seras walked up to and into him. In place of the collision she had expected they both seemed to merge with the boy leaving only two piles of clothing. He picked up the piles of clothing while John, now free of his childish armor climbed into the driver seat.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here Luke?" he said out the door of the van.

"Yes, now go." Apparently needing no further bidding, the van turned around and rocketed down the road. The boy then said to Seras, "if you want to 'talk' with one you had better talk with all three." He quickly folded the garments and put them into pockets in a small satchel hanging from his neck. He then put the weapons safeties on and put them into other pockets in his bag.

"I'm surprised, normally they don't beat people this bad, that paladin still isn't up yet," he took one step to the left as a bayonet flew weakly out the door and landed a meter behind him in the dirt.

"I'll get you yet ya heathen!" yelled Alexander's voice as a cloud of papers flew out of the orphanage door and into the breaking day.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyone, or any concept here-in

Chapter Five:

"Well, that was interesting," said the boy as he retrieved the bayonet from its place in the ground behind him. Seras realized that she probably should just be happy to have not been stabbed by Anderson in this encounter.

"Did that just happen?" she asked. He looked at her opened his mouth and was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and the radio.

"Vehicle spotted. Open fire!" There was a crash and the gunfire died.

They were in the process of carrying Seras back to the APC's and collecting the teams that had been assigned to sweep the area around the road for extraction.

They had made the whole walk bathed in the babble of children speaking in that disjointed way that children so often do.

"...and the black one threw the bad man across the room..."

"...stomped his face good..."

"...like those TV ninjas..."

"Can we go back? I need to go potty" and so on.

When they came in sight of the APC's, William was confused and not a little worried to see one leaning against a tree and the other flipped on its side.

"Damn," said the strange boy. "John must'a been really movin' to do this."

The bag William was carrying twitched and Seras said, "What, what's happened, report."

"It's nothing," said the boy. "Just that our little ol' minivan collided with, and flipped your transportation," said the boy is this Luke speaking? with an evil grin.

William almost laughed when his end of the bag (the head) shot straight up and its occupant screamed "WHAT!!"

"Don't worry Nightling we can fix it," and with that the boy walked up to and around to tip the APC to its normal position. William heard him telling the soldiers on that side to vacate the area and stand with the group and the children when they voiced confusion, distrust, and their directive to capture him, there was an inhuman roar and three soldiers sprinted out and around the APC.

No sooner had they left than there was the sound of three voices going, "three, two, ONE!!" The APC jarred and tipped a little and started to rock when it had started on the rebounding swing the countdown was heard and the APC shuddered under what must have been a massive impact but whatever it was did the trick and the whole thing tipped back over and landed on its wheels. The boy walked around from behind the vehicle and for a second William thought he had six arms but then he blinked and he didn't, just a manic grin.

William didn't ask how the kid had done it but he did check to see that his weapon was loaded and the safety off at least twice in the half hour it had taken to un-wedge the other APC from the tree with some tow chain.

By the time they returned to the Hellsing residence most of the soldiers couldn't wait to debrief and go to sleep. William almost couldn't because that strange boy had been fidgeting on the APC, this wouldn't have bothered William so much except that this fidgeting involved an enormous knife, an overlong rifle bullet, and a very shiny coin. When asked to stop the boy just smiled then sat in the APC, stiller than a statue eyes closed not even seeming to breathe and that just creeped out everyone worse.

When they arrived at the manor the boy blinked a couple of times and crawled to the exit in a fluid, motion almost as if he had no bones, unlocked it an walked out onto the manor grounds.

"Is it me or is he as weird as Alucard?" asked one of the other soldiers.

"No way," answered another. "No-one is creepier than Big Red."

By the time the soldiers had gotten on to hauling Seras inside and waking her up she was in the middle of a very pleasant dream involving male models and chocolate, and so she missed the best part in order to deal with the infuriating boy instead.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked walking the now handcuffed boy to Integra's office.

"Now that you finally ask, it's Luke, and why are we handcuffed again?" Seras chose to ignore this strange turn of phrase.

"So Sir Integra doesn't shoot you on sight," Seras seriously answered.

"Fair enough, we're susceptible to silver and holy weapons now." He nodded his head.

Seras, still a little upset at being woken mid-dream asked, "What, do normal weapons not affect you now?"

Luke Shrugged. "No it's just the silver and mercury bullets tend to either hurt more or make bigger holes."

At the office door Seras knocked and heard Integra inside say, "You had better have good news police girl." This was bad, normally Integra called Seras by name; this little difference told her that the master of her master was in a truly foul mood.

Seras immediately answered. "I caught the artist as well as his accomplices."

This it seemed was good enough news for the office occupant who then said, "Then come in." Seras's 'captive' walked behind her in the door and dodged right immediately behind one of the chairs in front of Integra's desk. This seemed wise since the Knighted lady held a gun in one hand and looked ready to shoot.

"If you want to shoot us do it in turns and not right now please." This seemed to confuse Integra.

"There's only one of them. Seras you said his accomplices, where are they?"

Luke only made the problem worse by saying, "all four of us are right here, and we're not coming out until you put the gun down at least." To Seras's utmost surprise Integra did.

"There, you can come out now," said Integra. He looked around the chair at her to see the tabled gun, stood up and sat down in the chair. Seras noted that his cuffs were now in front of him when she remembered putting them behind him.

"We guess we have a bit to explain don't we?" said Luke.

"You'd better" said Integra in a brook non nonsense tone.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before he said, "we are Luke. We run the Lone Star Weapons trading company and a majority share in three medical blood donation collection companies. We also have a rather extreme case of multiple personality syndrome," he grinned maniacally.

"I demand you stop that!" ordered Integra who looked at Seras with a glare that said 'why did you bring me a lunatic to deal with?' It was not Integra's day, with the round table meeting that afternoon to discuss among other things Seras's very existence. Now that she also had a crazy to deal with made the whole thing worse.

"There's more or else you wouldn't be here," she said looking into that toothy grin.

"Well yes. This is our tri-annual vacation but that isn't all that special." At this point Seras decided to inject a little information into the conversation.

"He was working with a vampire and was killing them as well."

"He was?" queried Integra. "Very interesting, do you care to explain that to me." His demeanor hardened and the grin disappeared into speech.

"Certainly, aside from running a rather well off and respectable gun trading company we also run a nameless organization whose sole purpose is to rehabilitate vampires. Our local branch says that this, we presume your family, called Hellsing is the primary hunter organization in England. We tend to enjoy dumbfounding other country's hunters when they come to an infestation only to find it dealt with. A neat little note, this is no different except that you actually got to the infestation nearly as quick as we did." This he said in one breath and when it stopped he inhaled and Integra asked a question.

"When you say 'rehabilitate,' what do you mean?" This was getting slightly interesting.

"We judge a vampire, based on their undead actions and then we either kill them or give them a job in our company or one of the other companies we own parts of. Every other week they receive a visit from our 'Icecream' distribution personnel to get their food supplies for that week. That and with the war on in Iraq..." Luke was interrupted by the first bars of the Superman theme song played on. He looked up at Seras who was holding the satchel she had come in with.

"That's the emergency line. Would you please give us that phone?"

Integra instantly said, "I do not give you permission to answer that in my presence!"

His head snapped to look at her, his expression disappeared entirely and said in a voice that chilled her blood. "Since John knows where we are, if this call is not answered, soon this building will be inundated by mortar fire and clean swept by a combat team more heavily trained than any other on this planet. This is not a threat, just a statement of fact of what will happen." He blinked and his eyes changed from hazy blue to solid black on the right, and deepest green on the left, he blinked again and they were blue.

"Very well," conceded Integra, "However, use speaker I want to hear it if it's that important."

"Thank you," he replied as he reached out with his now unhand-cuffed hand to accept the phone Seras finally pulled from its special pocket. He opened and answered it.

"Hold, this is going on speaker," he pressed a button and stated, "ok, go." A woman's voice came through.

"Hey Bossman, we got good news and really bad news. Good news is we found and raided another blood hostel on the D.C. outskirts but it was heavily populated in both senses of the word, but we lost father Jacobs and his whole team. There were a large number of survivors but a little under half were dying when we got there," the voice cracked with the sound of grief.

Luke's voice cracked as he asked, "how many?"

"Out of the three hundred and eighty-seven bodies, thirty were dead outright, a hundred and six were alive and could be saved by the paramedics, of those that remain, twenty that died gave permission and the remainder who could be were given the choice, twelve refused and the rest were changed." There was a silence.

"You're distressed, explain further." he persisted.

"The oldest victim was twenty years old, the average was fourteen..." the voice broke down in sobbing.

"It's alright, get back to the office and send the new ones and their paperwork back to base. I'll deal with it when I get back. In the meantime you get to sleep; it must be the crack of evening. Tomorrow evening find another priest of Jacob's persuasion. We will call back on the normal line tomorrow at four AM your time to take your full report."

He closed his phone and looked at Integra who was for a first speechless. When she regained her composure she asked, "Did that mean what I think it meant?"

His face was hard as he responded. "Every word, and yes that operative was a vampire."

"Just how many monsters do you 'employ'?" Integra finally asked.

"We wouldn't call them that, but all told if you count them all, around eight hundred." This single piece of information hit Integra like a tangible blow, it couldn't be true, her disbelief must have shown on her face.

"No they're not all vampires. In the central U.S. section we have werewolves and further north and west we have the equivalent in bears, totaling around five hundred vampires." He said all of this in a deadpan sort of way that irked Integra to no end.

"That is, still impossible" said Integra, still in disbelief. "We haven't even killed that many in the past twenty years."

"No," was the only answer he gave "Our family has been doing this the past three generations, England is very small, and you have a distinct 'shoot in sight policy' here. Now, on to business you probably have a few more questions surely?" he stopped, tensed and without looking in any particular direction said, "Salut count Ce mai faci? Îmi pare bine."

What resulted surprised Integra even more as Alucard descended from the ceiling where he had been standing; he looked the stranger in the eye and said something in the same tongue.

Luke unfazed, answered in English. "At last we meet the Count of legend. We don't speak any more Romanian and had been saving that bit for this meeting."

"You shouldn't have," said Alucard in a tone Integra had never heard him use before. "Your accent was horrible."

When Integra looked back at Luke, in his place she suddenly saw four people, one sitting in the chair, asleep and three others standing around it, all looking either at her, Seras, or Alucard.

"Just who the hell are you three?"

One of them dressed in blue answered, "He told you he had multiple personalities syndrome, you take a guess."

The one in black continued, "and if you want, you can shoot him," he gestured at the one in blue. "He sent you those sketches and the virus."

The one in blue said, "dammit bla..." but was cut off by the sound of twenty bangs as Integra promptly emptied her gun into his chest. He fell over. By this time the other two had by this time picked up Luke and started walking towards the door.

"You coming speed?" asked the one in green.

"I didn't say you could leave!" said Integra.

"He needs some real sleep after the bad news he's just received," said the blue clad one, standing up from the floor plucking silver from the holes closing in his shirt. "I'll stay and answer your questions for him."

"No, I'd rather speak with a more civil and less perverted person," Integra retorted unfazed with the fact that she had just emptied her clip into him and once again stood before her totally unharmed. Her interest with this 'person' grew even more. The blue clad one looked appalled.

"Now wait just a minute. He drew the sketches!" He pointed at the camouflaged one. "I sent the virus, and he," he pointed at the one wearing black, "delivered them!"

Integra keyed in Walter's number at her table phone and said, "Walter there are three gentlemen leaving my office. Please find appropriate quarters for them."

"Understood ma'am. Tell them to wait outside," came the prompt reply.

As they left the room Seras suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, where did my handcuffs go?"

To which the one in blue answered, "You mean those things on your left wrist?" She looked down to see her handcuffs locked around her wrist, side by side the chain broken at the middle link.

"Now on to business before the host got sidetracked. He was saying that the availability of willing donors is up because of the war in Iraq and that there is more than enough, no soldier will die for want of blood..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back and if your are reading this please review for the total lack thereof is making me think this is a wasted endeavor

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: I have a Beta reader now, yay

Chapter Six:

Walter turned the corner to see the guests waiting by the door to Integra's office and was mildly dismayed to see that one of the three was unconscious and sagging between the other two. One was leering at Officer Victoria across the hall and the other was watching his approach.

The one watching him said, "hey Greenie I think you have another addition to your sketchbook walking down the hallway." The other conscious stranger swiveled his head and gave Walter a probing look that would have given a lesser butler the screaming willies.

"Yes I do believe he would make a good addition," replied the other.

"Don't let him do it Walter, or else he'll draw you naked," said Seras in an annoyed manner.

The one in black came to his associates defense "slander and calumny I watched him, the closest he got was you in a-" he intercepted an angry Seras's fist with his face.

"I'm sure you could do justice to a sketch of me sir but I have been instructed to provide you with rooms for the morning..." There was the sound of gunshots from behind the door.

"I WON'T TAKE YOUR CHEEK AS WELL ALUCARD!" Was heard faintly through the doors. Walter, deciding that a rapid retreat was necessary reached down to pick up the bag only to hear a 'snap' as of a holster unclasping.

"Please do not touch the bag, I will carry it." Walter stopped and straightened looking the two in the eye.

"Quite an odd thing to get upset about if you ask me," said Walter turning away and walking down the hallway. "Follow me, your room awaits you, top floor."

the room Walter led them to was large, well lighted, windowed and equipped with appropriate amenities. On arrival the one in green immediately put the unconscious one of them on the nearest bed, reached into the pack and pulled out a deck of cards, a laptop computer, a sketch pad, pencil and eraser. He handed the cards and computer to his companion in black and opened the sketchbook.

Walter wasn't actually there to see this happen but he was watching through the monitors of the pinhole cameras stationed about the room. While the one in green sat down at the table and did a from memory sketch of Walter walking down a hallway the other opened the laptop and made a few keystrokes, a sphere appeared on screen with some arrows pointing off in different directions.

"Lets pique the gentleman's curiosity shall we?" said the one with the computer, he opened the deck of cards stood up and proceeded to block every camera in the room that had any clear view of the computer screen and sat back down again.

Walter heard the tapping of keys and a feminine voice. "Hello sir and what do you need?"

"Dolly I need full nonhuman evac preparations alert on London and the surrounding area, non emergency but the faster the better."

"Getting done."

"Oh and Dolly, could you get captain Jaime's report in text for my review," Luke requested.

"Sure thing Luke." There followed a conversation between the one on the bed and the one on the computer that sounded like reviewing a report, until you strung the words together in which case it was a string of gobbledygook.

Back in Integra's office the brown eyed personality was answering her questions.

"So you all just leave him Memos?" Integra asked a little confused.

"Yeah he doesn't see what we do and we're silent when he's awake, mostly. It confused the hell out of him when we did it the first time."he said in answer the brown eyed fellow, oblivious of the fact that this tangent of conversation was only infuriating his hostess more and more. "He woke up one morning to find all his paperwork done, a board meeting finished, and a new portrait on his wall." Integra decided to steer this wanderer back on topic.

"What is a 'blood hostel'?"

"Ah," he began, his face changed rapidly. "It's become a fad among the North American vampires to," here he paused and took a breath, "torture humans."

Integra now understood more of the horrific nature of the phone call. "I did not fully understand that call earlier then, what was that permission you gave your, soldier?" Integra assumed it had been a permission to hide the bodies or destroy the evidence.

"The dying victims gave the permission, and it was for the collection of their blood." his voice came slow and artificially low.

"That's," she paused trying to find the right word. "Subhuman." then she thought, '_tell me if he's lying,' _Alucard.

_'Its the strange thing master,' _came Alucard's unspoken response. 'B_ut I can't, when I try to read him I encounter a mind wall that isn't his.' _

"When your soldier said that the rest were 'changed', what does that mean?" Integra continued as if the exchange with Alucard hadn't happened.

_"T_hat means that the dying were give a choice between the supernatural options present it would most likely be," he paused an thought, " werebear, vampire, werewolf, and if they got some of Delta Platoon some werecougar. They called in an emergency because they need our immediate acknowledgment for a group that size," the brown eyed aspect explained.

"How do you cope with that many monsters?" asked Integra indignantly.

"We don't do a lot of this but we stole a leaf from old England's book with a kind of squire to knight system, it takes too long to describe so just assume that we turn out fully trained individuals who, mostly, become productive, helpful, citizens."

"What if you are betrayed?" asked Integra. "What happens when one of them leaves and kills people?" His face stopped showing expression.

"A precaution we take is to implant all of our employees with an explosive chip. If they kill anyone without just cause their head just explodes, and only the three of us have the codes and all three are required to do it. And while we're on the subject how do _you_ do it?" he pointed at Alucard.

"It's a magical bond, Integra is my master because her ancestor defeated me." Integra heard the venom clear in Alucard's voice. "And your control is no better. It is either your way, or death."

The boy looked at Alucard closely and said, "Only those who are our employees and all of the vampires, the were-people who don't work for us tend towards the parks and wildlife services and the non-employed vampires, the medical professions. Now I'm sure you have business to attend to and for reasons of collective health I need to go back to my associates. Any questions?" he stood and adjusted his shirt.

"I didn't sa-" Integra started.

"I have one, Human," said Alucard, cutting Integra off. "That gun strapped to your back, let me see it."

The boy looked sheepish and said, "No. I would assume that the good Miss Hellsing might not like my drawing a weapon in her presence now would she. I'll show you outside if you can show me what you use in your job." With that he walked out the door and into Walter who had been waiting outside.

"Pardon me Walter," he said. This had the effect of stopping Walter in his tracks.

"How did you...?" Integra's question petered off when he looked at her with a semi-seraphic smile.

"Oh, did I mention the three of us are mildly extra sensitive? We all have different specialties, mine's mind reading. Have a nice conference this afternoon Miss." He walked out the door, laughing deeply Alucard followed him through the door, literally.

Alucard started enjoying the conversation the instant the guest started relaying thought images to him of what the green aspect had so far drawn of his master when he had responded with a sarcastic one of his own.

_"If that's the best you can do you had better stop." _

Luke had and instead started a side conversation with Alucard beneath the other he was halfway through. Most of it was based around evil things they had said before to their victims, and practical jokes. But when He asked what types of weapons Alucard had used before he had received a list and a picture of what the weapons would look like if hung on a wall.

"How big would that wall be if actually assembled?" asked the stranger. As they walked down the hallway

"About as big as this one." Alucard said, gesturing at the wall which proceeded on about 300 feet and around a corner. "Now show me, what do you use foreign human."

The boy grinned. "This," he pulled out a large handgun, it bore no mark except for the symbol of a crossed brace of dueling pistols done in gold inlay on either side of the slide. "Chambered in .460 smith magnum custom machined from a block of titanium by Greenie, twelve plus one rounds alternating explosive and mercury charged. Bullet casings are made of silver, and you?" Alucard brought out his Casull and gave its stats. "Not bad, not bad at all," commented the strange kid.

"It shouldn't be, I made it," stated Walter behind them. "I have been asked to take you to your room." Walter led them off down the hallway. Alucard followed idly for a minute then he sank through the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Three of a Kind

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but give credit to a certain veteran of the site for beta reading and such.

A/N: The following, until otherwise stated, is occurring at the time of chapter 6, however, in a different location.

Chapter Seven:

Somewhere in London…

The woman awoke from her daily slumber, opened her coffin and blinked the sleep goo from her eyes.

"About time lady, it's already eight-o-clock and you're only just waking up?" a man's voice jeered out from the hall. She looked at the man standing at her open door, a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin had the totally even, (and slightly orange) tone of someone who constantly used fake tanning cream.

"Shut it numb-nuts, I put in a long morning so I need this sleep!" she growled out, perturbed.

"So? I put in a long evening too, now get up and get to work-ouch!!" the 'ouch' was because she had found on of the grapnel launching crossbows lying scattered around the room and shot him squarely in the face with a half-kilo of steel grapnel and rope.

"Now," she began, recoiling the rope and putting the hook back in its place on the launch rail. "Leave or I'll hurt you." She said that in a way as to imply that she hadn't just done that.

"Fine but the bossman won't like you slaking off when you're supposed to be working on the big day," he replied with a snide smile.

"That's it! I'm going to count to five, and if you are still there, I am going to kick you very solidly and painfully," she said picking up and putting on a combat boot. "One," she started to tie the laces. "Two…"

"Right, laters." said the man walking out of sight down the hallway, when he had reached a safe distance he called out, "Bitch!"

"Man-whore!" she shouted back feeling justified. She assembled her clothes for the day's work. Wrapped a towel around herself and walked up the hall to the shower.

Thirty minutes later she walked out again, refreshed and nearly bumped into the annoying man's brother, who to contrast prided himself for his paper white skin.

"Oh, sorry my dear. Have you seen the grapnel launchers?" he said politely with a faint German accent.

"Sure, they're in my quarters, I was giving them the once over, again, and before you ask. Yes you have permission to enter my room and retrieve them," she replied cheerfully.

"O.K., your breakfast is in its normal room." With that he left to get the crossbows.

From there she went to eat breakfast, which in this case was a Hispanic tourist she had singled out near dawn, tazed, and dragged into the nearest taxi. He was now hanging by the wrists in the freezer. He'd received his nutrient/flavor injection and was unconscious. She bit deeply, relishing the taste of years of greasy, salty food and the memories of life. That done she returned to find Whitey and a ghoul putting the grapnel launchers on a mobile cart. On the table beside him was her combat load-out, an amped up FN F2000, custom made Calico pistol chambered in .357 colt magnum with its 75 round magazine drum's next to it on the table, and her baby a Japanese nodachi great-sword just under 130cm of gleaming steel and silver alloyed blade in it's lacquered sheath.

"While you're at it, could you take my platoon's weapons load to their bus? They're busy working it over, and I have to prep my own weapons." She waved her hand at the butler ghoul in the corner. They needed thought to guide and she needed to concentrate.

"I don't see why not," he said, always the gentleman

She opened her weapons locker and pulled out her toolkit and carry-all and went down to the impromptu firing range to re-sight her weapons for the work ahead. From there she went to the section of the warehouse were the five commandeered buses were undergoing their remodeling. She walked up to hers, a big double decker and hailed her vampire underlings.

"Hey!, what's the skinny? We ready yet?" she yelled at the bus shielding her eyes from the ultraviolet spark of arc welders.

A head wearing a welders helmet peeped down from the top and answered, "sure just some finishing touches, you can get to your section safely and load in. ARCING!!" he yelled as he dove back out of sight and the sizzle and zap of welding filled the air.

Their plan, all those years ago, had been to attack the Hellsing manor using just the two Valentine brothers and an army of cheap ghouls. Since then she had joined and altered their plan a bit first by adding three bus-loads of ghouls and getting more vampires to control them so they could perform more complex tasks and be more valuable as soldiers. To protect their brain trust, they acquired the double decker, equipped it with an appropriate level of armor so that the controlling vampires would have a modicum of safety and the snipers could get clearer fields of fire from the top. Just the three would go in and provide instructions and operate as the vanguard. Her and the Valentine 'Brothers' volunteered for that honor. One would lead a force down to the basement, another would go up, and hers would climb to the roof and work its way down.

The woman walked on board the bus sat down in her assigned seat and started the task of loading her weapons one black penetrator at a time, saying to herself softly the poems she had taught herself years ago.

"_The Earth is full of anger_," 'click' as the first round went into the magazine "_The seas are dark with wrath_," 'click' went the second, and so on. She was somewhere in the middle of _the derelict _when she finished loading the magazines and started re-checking her equipment. During her meditation the older brother, Luke came in and put her crossbows to their mounts along the walls. By morning she was totally prepared and the other vampires had started loading their weapons.

The first to load was Zane who would stay and control the snipers on top of the bus as well as the one who was welding up the open second level.

"Morning 'E' you ready for the fun?" he said in a very chipper and unprofessional way.

"Shut it Zane, and stow your gear!" she yelled at him, (she did that a lot) and then smiled. "Yes, I guess I am."

Following Zane was the detachment of ghouls whose job it was to block off the adjoining streets and guard the buses. Needless to say they didn't greet or even acknowledge the other occupants of the bus.

When everyone had loaded up, the driver called in ready on the radio, started the engine, and pulled into the cue of buses exiting the warehouse and departing on their four hour trip into the heart of London and into battle.

Meanwhile at Hellsing manor…

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a little stressed. She had been scrabbling to build reports on both the FREAK chip and the Lone Star company and she wasn't particularly happy when Walter knocked on her door.

"Sir Integra, Sir Penwood has arrived and would like to speak with you about the last minute additions to the conference, and-" he was cut off by an impatient and angry Sir Arthur Penwood striding through the door.

"What is the meaning of this? You've added an extra two hours to the scheduled meeting length! What is so important that we can't cover it in the normal sum of time?!" The anger in his voice at this aberration was evident in every spitting syllable.

"What was added to your meeting good sir was what we assumed is the possibility of an alliance between our corporation and your organization," answered a voice behind him.

He turned to look down upon what, to him, appeared to be a shabbily dressed eighteen year old boy carrying a duffel bag.

"And exactly who are you to interrupt me with your insane ramblings?!?"

Luke looked him in the eye reached into a pocket pulled out a small device, and pressed a button. The device flashed, whirred, and then stated out loud the following.

"Sir Arthur Penwood, owns the Penwood estate, as well as some small interests in the MediCorp needle factory, the Ireland branch Lone Star distributors station, and holds a seat in Parliament, estimated black mark-"

Luke pressed the button, cutting off the voice and said, "Sir Penwood as we recall our UK service agents have all remarked on your 'holier-than-thou' attitudes so in order to annoy you for annoying them we will refuse to name ourselves, but will say that insulting us will result in a three-quarter drop in your income." As Luke said this the characteristic grin stayed on his face. His statement did seem to flabbergast the angry knight not just a little bit. Seeing this reaction Luke turned to Walter and asked, "Could you direct us to your armory so we can reload? We can and will reimburse this household for the cost."

Integra took the chance made by Luke. "Show him Walter and provide him whatever he asks. As for your question Sir Penwood what he said is the answer. He has proposed an alliance between his company and ours for the purpose of facilitating the hunting of monsters just last night." That said she watched and savored the sight of Penwood's face changing color from pale to purple.

"Sir Integra, for the insult and threat I have received today you will have an enemy at the conference this afternoon." Penwood vehemently declared.

Integra's only response was, "that's fine, now I have to finish the report on it, good day Sir Penwood."

"I will not be dismissed in such a manner!!!" said he in the voice of anger.

"Yes, I do believe you can human," said the silky voice of Alucard as he walked down the wall behind Integra. Alucard wasn't openly holding weapons, but that didn't stop the now afraid Penwood from taking a step back.

"I will report this to the table at the meeting, be sure of that!" This last said, Penwood turned and literally, with not much dignity ran from the room.

Walter was quite enjoying his conversation with the three who had exited when they got to Armory One. Especially the one who dressed in fatigues, he seemed to be the creative of the three. He exchanged weapon design ideas (the large weapon the blue one carried for Alucard's Casull), all the while the one in black brooded over his little Calico and the one in blue whistled an assortment of complex tunes

When they had finished they returned to their 'host' and he returned to his room. Walter departed and returned to the foyer to greet the other round table members who were currently arriving.

Sitting in her room, Seras was feeling a bit mixed about her current condition, she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. The first thing she saw was the little note Walter had left for her on the lid of her coffin.

_'Look inside for a little present.'_

When she opened the coffin she saw it, two meters of gleaming gray steel, a page of instructions on the operation and two massive boxes of bullets one labeled 'VT fused. CAUTION: EXPLOSIVE' and the other labeled 'KE penetrators CAUTION: URANIUM'. Engraved on the side of the massive weapon in big block letters was the word HARKONNEN I. Her squeal of delight was heard all the way to the Rec-room, and it filled the soldiers there with a sense of dread

"What do you think she's doing?" asked William

"I saw Walter walking downstairs with a pair of large boxes so it's one of two things. One, she is currently redecorating her room, or Two she just found an enormous weapon sitting on her bed," said another soldier taking his shot at the billiards on the table. The whole room shivered at the second option.

TBC…

A/N: OK, guys how was that chapter for you?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own anything

**Three of a Kind **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'll go through the Valentines attack and Incognito and maybe a little after, not sure yet. I should also say I am running out of Ideas. I need reviews, even total gibberish could help. I am going to say that the attack starts this chapter.

I would like to acknowledge my beta reader: Redmarshin, you should to, this Fic would have been a lot more painful to read if not for their efforts.

Chapter Eight:

Integra wasn't enjoying the meeting at all. The members had spent the majority of the conference with their petty posturing and were as usual, behind schedule. They had covered the possibility of a new silver supplier and with much debate, agreed that the company had some unexplained revenue but their silver was guaranteed legit.

"Gentlemen please, can we continue to the next point of business, these chips." She stated in an attempt to move the meeting along, motioned to the Petri dish Walter brought in at the start of the meeting, in it was a FREAK chip.

"What IS it Sir Integra?" asked one of the members annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's a chip to induce artificial Vampirization, last year they started appearing and this past month they have come to the fore. We see these now more than true vampires." From that Integra started her report.

Outside Hellsing Manor: 

Three people approached the manor walking at an unhurried pace. Leading the way was a tall man dressed in a fine white suit, to his right trudged another man dressed in dark blue with a stylized golden eye embroidered into his hat, and the last was a woman of average height in a black Tee-shirt and long army styled pants walking on the first man's left. As they walked they chatted but they stopped before they got into earshot of the armed guards.

"Excuse me Sirs, Madam, but I must ask you to leave this is private property," said one of the guards. The man in white stepped forward to address them.

"You mean that this manor isn't on the tour?" he sounded honestly concerned. "All our friends," at this he motioned to the buses lined up along the street, "are going to be so disappointed they were so looking forward to this tour."

"No, sorry there are no tours of this manor," the officer explained trying to compromise. "I can have a subordinate out here with material about tours of other manors but this one is off limits to all unauthorized civilians."

The gentleman in white looked honestly crestfallen then smiled and said, "oh well, I guess I'll have to tell our tour group, they'll be sooo disappointed," he held his hand out to his side and snapped his fingers once. There were three _CRACK! _Sounds as three hypersonic rounds exploded the soldier's heads.

"Bring in the battering ram," ordered the woman into a cell phone. She and the others stepped to the side of the driveway as one of the buses hurtled through the gates, the silver in their construction made them impenetrable to a vampire but not the shock force of a ten ton bus load of ghouls at 60kph. The other buses disgorged their ghouls as the double-decker rolled up and stopped at the gate, maneuvered itself sideways in the driveway.

"Were all ready in here!" yelled Zane. As the Vampires set up an awning on the roof and zeroed their sniper rifles, those who would control the ghouls established their links. Luke reached up into the buss and pulled out a rocket launcher.

"I'll get the helicopters, brother go and knock on the doors for us, and you." He pointed at E. "Do what you do best"

She gave him a playful look, winking as she replied, "you got it." Then she began walking into the bus for her grapnel launcher.

At the Roundtable Meeting 

Integra heard the crash, along with all of the other roundtable members

"What the hell was that?" questioned one of the members as he leapt to his feet; she didn't see which one because she was walking over to the window to see.

"It appears as though a bus loaded with heavily armed ghouls has just crashed through the front gate and is attempting to storm the manor," answered the master of the house. The shocked silence that followed this statement was broken by three things, the gentle _beep _of the phone by Integra's chair, the sound of massed automatic gunfire from the front of the house, and a loud _TUNK!_ noise as what appeared to be a grappling hook was launched improperly and impacted the window. Falling harmlessly back to the ground

"I assume you have a backup plan to get us out of here?" said Sir Irons as Integra returned to the table, pressed the button that would put the room into lockdown, then the speaker button.

"Status report," she demanded into the phone ignoring the question.

The voice that emanated from the phone was panicked and shaky "Sir Integra, we are under attack by an unknown number of ghouls, all outside communication has been cut off or jammed we are currently exchanging fire at the entrance!" the soldier on the line stopped talking to catch his breath.

"Hold the foyer and by as much time as you can," ordered Integra gravely.

"Yes Sir."

"Sir Integra our evacuation is of primary concern what option…" a loud _BOOM/CRASH!! _cut him off . "What was that?"

"That sounded like the evacuation helicopter exploding" replied Integra

The sound of crunching and louder gunfire then the voice spoke again under greater distress. "We're being overrun, AHHHHH!" the crunching decreased in volume then a new voice issued from the speaker.

"Uh, hello, is this thing on? Ahem this message is going out to the roundtable conference and the queen bitch herself Miss Hellsing, your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers my name is Jan and I just can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll get to that as soon our friends finish lunch, in the mean time I suggest pissing yourselves in fear and praying to your impotent god, but hey there's always time to be a man and kill yourselves " The message ended with a sound like a large melon being smashed by a hammer.

In the monitored Guest room

The black clad persona the one called 'Strength' by the Host sat at the table and played solitaire. He was always the one who was posted for the watch while the others remained in the sleeping body, partly because he never got bored, but mostly because he could bend steel bars with his teeth if he wanted to.

When the crash came at the gate he stood up and looked out the window, the sight of ghouls pouring through the gates did not alarm him as it would most people. He merely sighed, placed the king of spades on its pile lethargically, put the cards in his jacket pocket and walked over to wake the others.

"This certainly isn't good," said Speed from the window where he was checking his gun.

"I know, but we've got do deal with it too," said Greenie who sat on the bed. Neither Strength or Speed knew why they called him that, the Host didn't, but the Host was a pasty faced teenager with few real friends, so who was he to judge. "I vote we call the backups."

"I agree," said Speed

"It seems logical, I'll get the transmitter set up," said Strength reaching into the bag that the Host carried around everywhere and pulling out a set of six oblong objects about the width of the human hand he tossed two to each of the other personas he held his firmly, and with his thumb lifted the little hatch on the end of each of his around the room the others did the same.

"Three," began Strength.

"Two," said Speed.

"One…" finished Greenie as they all simultaneously pressed the buttons. Each module was in fact a very powerful transmitter designed to cut through even heavy jamming with impunity, they had only one purpose.

Meanwhile in small pub on a backstreet somewhere in London

The man sat in a corner seat nursing his mug; surrounded by women who were, if not actively watching his every move were at least looking out of the corner of their eyes at the biker, he was big, scary, and American. He had been going to the pub regularly for a little over a year now and he had always sat alone in the corner. He was friendly to the bartender and tended to be pleasant around most people, but didn't encourage company. So it came as a shock when a cell phone played the first bars of the stars and stripes at a high volume followed by the gruff voice "Howdy," pause, "understood I'll get there with the boys as soon as possible." He closed the little phone, left his payment and a hefty tip on the table. He then put on his jacket as he walked to the door. Emblazoned across the back was a picture of a pack of wolves attacking a man with red eyes and fangs, above that across the back were the words, "may the evil that walks the night fear my pack,"

A/N: How was that? R&R


End file.
